


A Trip To London

by Grace1996



Series: Jemily [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace1996/pseuds/Grace1996
Summary: JJ visits Emily in London.





	1. Chapter 1

JJ felt like a chicken running around with its head cut off. She didn’t know why she did this to herself. She was leaving for London in 6 hours and had just started packing. 

“You really need to get your shit together and stop being such a procrastinator, Jareau,” she told herself.

Even with the stress she was currently under, Jennifer was beyond excited. In a little over 13 hours, she would be in London with none other than Emily Prentiss. JJ hadn’t really seen Emily in almost 5 years. They saw each other when Emily helped when JJ was kidnapped and when Emily needed help tracking down an unsub that had traveled to the United States; but, they never really had much time together. This would be the first time they would get to spend more than just a few hours together.

JJ smiled at the thought of seeing the older brunette. She missed spending time with her best friend. At one time she had imagined that they could be more than friends. She felt a connection and she knew Emily felt it, too. JJ almost pursued Emily, but then Emily started pushing her towards Will. JJ figured that Emily was not interested and accepted that they would only be friends. An amazing friendship blossomed and JJ was so happy. Then Paris happened. It was a night full of whispers and a forbidden love that seemed to blossom and bloom. However, when Emily returned it was back to friendship, prompting JJ’s decision to marry Will.

JJ was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a car door shut. It was Will returning with Henry. He had offered to take their son out for ice cream at the park so JJ could pack in peace. .

“Shoot, I’m not finished! And the house is a mess,” JJ said as she realized how messy she had made the place while packing. She had wanted to get it cleaned up before the boys came home.

_Oh well,_ she thought to herself as Henry came running in the door.

“Hey Mom,” Henry called out to JJ as he ran to embrace her. JJ smiled at her son.

“Hey love, what kind of ice cream did you get?”

“Dad let me get a triple cone! I got chocolate and cookie dough and watermelon,” Henry told his mother excitedly.

“Don’t forget the chocolate _and_ strawberry sauce,” Will added as he walked in the house.

“You sure do spoil him,” a smiling JJ said before giving her husband a quick peck on the lips.

This was one of the moments JJ lived for. Happiness in her home. These days that feeling was rare. JJ and Will weren’t fighting, just growing distant. They both loved each other as much as always; but, things just weren’t the same these days. JJ decided not to ruin the moment with these unhappy thoughts.

“Thank you for taking Henry,” she said to Will.

“It was no problem,” Will replied while eyeing JJ’s mess, “However, I think I came back a little too soon.” JJ chuckled.

“Sorry, you know how messy of a packer I am.”

“That I do,” Will laughed, “Let me help you finish.” With that JJ spent the next hour packing while Will cleaned up after her.

When the time came, Will drove JJ to the airport. JJ gave Henry what seemed like a million hugs and kisses.

“Momma loves you and will miss you so much!”

“I’m gonna miss you too, Mom,” Henry told JJ, giving her one last hug. JJ stood up and gave Will a hug and a kiss.

“I’m going to miss you, too,” she told him.

“No you won’t. You’ll be too busy with Emily to even think about me,” Will teased her. She gave Will one last kiss and headed towards security. After passing through security and waiting at the gate for half an hour, JJ boarded the plane that would take her to London. The plane that would take her to see her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ was awakened from her sleep by the voice of the flight attendant coming over the intercom. 

“Ladies and gentlemen we are about to land,” the woman’s voice came over the speakers. “It is 8:30 a.m. on this beautiful London morning. The temperature is currently 14 degrees Celsius, with today’s high around 24 degrees. Thank you for flying with us and welcome to London.”

JJ was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She had to wait for the plane to land and taxi to the terminal, and wait for her turn to get off of the plane. After what seemed like forever, JJ was walking towards baggage claim. As she got closer she noticed a familiar dark haired woman with a sign that read “Cheetobreath.” “Em,” JJ yelled as she ran towards Emily. “Jayje! I’m so glad that you are here,” Emily exclaimed as the blonde woman hugged her tightly. “How was your flight,” Emily asked. “It was way too long,” JJ laughed. “I bet it was,” Emily replied as she put her arm around JJ, steering them towards the baggage carousel.

“Em,” JJ yelled as she ran towards Emily. “Jayje! I’m so glad that you are here,” Emily exclaimed as the blonde woman hugged her tightly. “How was your flight,” Emily asked. “It was way too long,” JJ laughed. “I bet it was,” Emily replied as she put her arm around JJ, steering them towards the baggage carousel.

“Jayje! I’m so glad that you are here,” Emily exclaimed as the blonde woman hugged her tightly. “How was your flight,” Emily asked. “It was way too long,” JJ laughed. “I bet it was,” Emily replied as she put her arm around JJ, steering them towards the baggage carousel.

“How was your flight,” Emily asked. “It was way too long,” JJ laughed. “I bet it was,” Emily replied as she put her arm around JJ, steering them towards the baggage carousel.

“It was way too long,” JJ laughed. “I bet it was,” Emily replied as she put her arm around JJ, steering them towards the baggage carousel.

“I bet it was,” Emily replied as she put her arm around JJ, steering them towards the baggage carousel.

After finding JJ’s luggage, the two women took a taxi to Emily’s apartment. JJ smiled when she walked into the apartment. It was exactly how she had imagined Emily’s living space to look. Everything was clean and in its place, a big difference from JJ’s unorganized house. The kitchen and living room were open and airy with four big windows looking out into the street below. The kitchen had new appliances and an island with bar stools. The living room had a black leather couch and love seat, a dark brown coffee table, and a TV mounted to the brick wall. Emily had a few small plants placed here and there. There was a hallway at the back of the kitchen that JJ assumed led to the bedrooms.

“Oh Em! I love it,” JJ exclaimed. “Thank you,” Emily replied, “I’m just going to leave your luggage in here for now. I want to take you to that coffee shop across the street for some breakfast. We can get you settled in when we get back.” JJ smiled at Emily, “That sounds great. I’m starving!” 

“Thank you,” Emily replied, “I’m just going to leave your luggage in here for now. I want to take you to that coffee shop across the street for some breakfast. We can get you settled in when we get back.” JJ smiled at Emily.“That sounds great. I’m starving!” 

“That sounds great. I’m starving!” 

With that, the two women walked down the stairs and across the street with Emily leading the way. Emily ordered for the both of them while JJ sat at the outdoor table taking in the beautiful London morning. After a few minutes, Emily came back carrying breakfast and coffee. As the women ate they began to catch up with one another.

“How’s Mark,” JJ asked Emily. She was curious about the man that Emily was with the last time they had seen each other.

“I left him,” Emily replied while avoiding eye contact with JJ.

“Oh Em, I’m so sorry,” JJ told her friend.

“Don’t be,” Emily said with a reassuring smile. “He was great and I loved him; but, he wasn’t the one for me. How are things with Will?”

“Great,” JJ lied, “We’re coming up on our fifth wedding anniversary soon.”

“That’s great,” an unenthusiastic Emily replied.

JJ decided to change the topic.

“So did you choose the coffee shop because it was close to the apartment; or, did you choose the apartment because it was close to the coffee shop?” Emily laughed at the blonde’s question.

“I definitely chose the apartment because it was close to the coffee shop.”

The two women continued talking while they finished their meal. Afterwards, they walked around the neighborhood for an hour or so before JJ began to yawn. Emily and JJ headed back to Emily’s apartment so JJ could get some rest.

When they entered the apartment Emily picked up JJ’s luggage from where they had left it in the living room.

“Your room is this way,” Emily told JJ as she led the way past the kitchen into the hallway. “The first door is the bathroom, the second one is the room where you’ll be staying, and the last door is my room,” Emily explained as she opened the door to JJ’s room.

“Thank you,” JJ told her friend. The room was small but cozy with a double bed with a brown comforter and a bedside table with a lamp.

“That bed looks so comfortable,” JJ sighed.

“Well I won’t keep you much longer,” Emily told her friend while pulling the brown curtains closed.

“I feel bad for sleeping while you’re not tired,” JJ told Emily.

“Don’t worry about it, Jayje,” Emily replied. “I always have plenty of paper work to do. Sleep tight.” Emily gave JJ a kiss on the forehead and left the room. JJ crawled into the comfortable bed and drifted off into a happy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ woke up and took in a deep breath. She wanted to stay wrapped in the warmth of the down comforter for the rest of the day but she smelt a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled, urging her to get up.

JJ walked into the kitchen where she found Emily cooking away. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Emily told JJ with a smile. 

“Hey,” JJ smiled back. “How long was I asleep?”

“About two hours. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up,” the older woman told her.

“You are definitely right about that,” JJ exclaimed enthusiastically.

JJ began to set out dinnerware on the bar as Emily finished cooking the meal. JJ poured each of them a glass of wine. After a few short minutes the meal was ready and the two women were sitting next to each other enjoying their eggs and pancakes.

“So what’s next on the agenda,” JJ asked her friend.

“Well, I figured you would be pretty tired so we can just chill around here today,” Emily suggested.

“That sounds great,” JJ said, amazed at the fact that Emily always knew what she needed.

As the two women ate their meal they began to reminisce about the time they had spent together at the B.A.U. A conversation filled with “Remember when” and “That one time” ensued. The women, filled a little too much with wine, joked and laughed with each other.

“Em, you’re making me laugh too much,” JJ exclaimed. “I’m going to pee on myself if I don’t stop laughing! I’ve got to go!”

“By all means, please go,” Emily laughed at the blonde.

As JJ tried getting up from the bar stool, the combination of the wine and laughter caused her to lose her balance. Before JJ landed on the floor a warm arm wrapped around her and caught her.

“Thanks, Em…” JJ spoke as she looked up.

In that moment the world revolved around the two women, Emily’s arm around JJ’s waist as they stared into each other’s eyes.

_She’s so beautiful. I’m still so in love with her_ , JJ thought to herself.

_Oh God, Jareau, you can’t do this. You’re married_.

JJ broke the connection. “Thanks for catching me,” she said quickly as she removed herself from Emily’s hold. JJ quickly hurried towards the bathroom with Emily staring after her.

“Thanks for catching me,” she said quickly as she removed herself from Emily’s hold. JJ quickly hurried towards the bathroom with Emily staring after her.

After using the bathroom JJ splashed water on her face to help her cool down. “Don’t even think about it, Jennifer,” she told herself sternly. “She has only ever seen you as a friend. Besides you have a husband and son.” JJ took a deep breath, pulled herself together and walked out of the bathroom.

“Don’t even think about it, Jennifer,” she told herself sternly. “She has only ever seen you as a friend. Besides you have a husband and son.” JJ took a deep breath, pulled herself together and walked out of the bathroom.

“I started Steel Magnolias,” Emily told JJ as she placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. “You can go ahead and make yourself comfortable and I’ll join you when I’m finished. Blankets are in the wicker basket by the couch.” “

“You just want to make me cry don’t you,” JJ asked.

“Of course! It’s my favorite pastime,” Emily chuckled. JJ poured herself another glass of wine, grabbed a blanket, and began to watch the movie. After a few minutes, Emily carried her glass of wine into the living room, sitting down next to her best friend.

The two friends spent the rest of their evening this way. They watched cheesy chick flick after cheesy chick flick, snuggled under blankets, and drank glass after glass of wine. Sometime during the fourth movie JJ felt herself getting drowsy. As she began to drift off to sleep she felt Emily’s head rest on her shoulder. JJ smiled a happily and closed her eyes. As she began to drift off to sleep she heard Emily’s faint whisper.

“Goodnight Jayje.”


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone brightly through the big windows, waking JJ from her sleep. She looked around Emily’s living room. Two half-drunk glasses of wine sat on the coffee table next to two empty bottles, DVD cases were scattered across the floor, and Emily was sleeping peacefully on the other end of the sofa. JJ smiled to herself. _Just like old times_ , she thought while remembering all the girls’ nights they had shared, along with Penelope. It had been too long since they had had a proper girls’ night.

JJ got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and taking a quick shower, she headed to her bedroom. JJ dug through her suitcase, picking out clothes for the day. She settled on a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. JJ put the clothes on and left for the coffee shop across the street for breakfast.

JJ got to the coffee shop and walked up to the counter. “Good morning. How may I helped you,” the barista asked with a smile. “Can I get two blueberry muffins and two coffees, please,” JJ ordered. “Coming right up.” The barista bagged the muffins and began pouring the coffee. “I saw you here with Emily yesterday,” the barista said. “Oh, yeah. I’m here visiting,” JJ told the woman. “Are you her girlfriend? She said her girlfriend was coming to visit,” the barista asked excitedly. “No, no,” JJ replied with a chuckle, “Just friends.” “Oh, sorry,” the barista said sheepishly, “You should be Emily’s girlfriend, though.” JJ smiled at the barista and payed for the breakfast. “Thanks,” she said as she left the coffee shop.

 _That was weird_ , JJ thought. _Was Emily talking about me when she said her girlfriend was coming to visit? Does that mean she wishes I was her girlfriend? Maybe I have a chance with her after all…_ JJ’s thoughts ran wild as she walked back to Emily’s. She had to take a deep breath, chase the thoughts from her head, and compose herself before entering the apartment.

JJ opened the front door and saw that Emily was still sleeping on the couch. She looked so beautiful and peaceful that JJ did not want to wake her. JJ sat the breakfast and coffee on the island and walked over to her friend. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” she said as she shook Emily’s shoulder. “Mmm,” Emily grunted. “Come on, Emily. Wake up,” JJ said. “You should just let me sleep,” Emily mumbled. “No, because you’ll just sleep the day away. I know you, Em,” JJ told her friend with a smile, “Besides, I brought coffee and muffins.” Emily jumped up hearing about the coffee. JJ laughed a hearty laugh. “I knew that would get you up.” “Whatever,” Emily replied taking a drink of her coffee.

After finishing breakfast, Emily got ready and the two women headed out for a day of sightseeing and shopping. They visited the London Eye, Buckingham Palace, and Big Ben. They took a tour on a double decker bus and went shopping. JJ bought souvenirs to take back to Henry and Penelope.

As the day wore on, JJ realized that she hadn’t been this happy in a while and smiled. Spending time around Emily made her so happy. _I am still so in love with her_ , JJ thought as they headed back to Emily’s apartment in a taxi cab, _You’re married Jareau. Yeah, but I’m not happy_. As the two women sat in silence JJ couldn’t help but wonder if Emily felt anything besides friendship for her.

“What do you want to do for dinner,” Emily asked as they entered her apartment. “Something easy. I’m exhausted,” JJ replied. “You’re exhausted,” Emily asked playfully, “At least you weren’t rudely waken up this morning. I’ll order a pizza?” JJ laughed, “Yeah, rudely, uh-huh. Pizza sounds great.”

As Emily picked up the phone to order the pizza, JJ went to her bedroom. She changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She laid on the bed, exhausted. After a few minutes Emily knocked at the door. “Come in,” JJ called out. “Pizza should be here in twenty minutes,” Emily said as she laid down next to JJ. “Are you as tired as I am,” the older woman asked JJ. “Yes, definitely,” JJ replied as she turned to face Emily. “I had a good day, though,” Emily told her. “Me too,” JJ said, “Probably the best day I’ve had in a long time.” Emily smiled at JJ and caressed her arm. “That’s good. Me too.” JJ smiled back at Emily before turning onto her back.

The two women laid in silence until the doorbell rang. “That must be the pizza,” Emily said getting up. “Good. I’m _starving_ ,” JJ said dramatically while following Emily out of the bedroom. Emily answered the door while JJ set out plates and poured two glasses of wine.

“Did you remember to tip him,” JJ asked Emily jokingly. “Of course,” Emily chuckled, “I told him to change his underwear daily.” JJ laughed at her friend’s joke. “You’re too much, Em.” “Why, thank you,” Emily replied while flashing her gorgeous smile. The women continued to banter back and forth while they ate their dinner.

After dinner JJ and Emily cuddled up on the couch under blankets and started a movie. About halfway through the movie JJ began to doze off. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on the couch next to Emily again, but her back was already killing her after the long day of sightseeing and shopping. “Hey Em, I’m exhausted. I’m going to head to bed,” JJ told Emily. “Oh, okay,” Emily said with a disappointed voice. “Sweet dreams.” “You too, Em,” JJ smiled and patted Emily on the shoulder.

JJ went to her bedroom and crawled into the comfortable bed. She thought about the amazing day she had had with Emily and how happy she had been throughout the day. JJ fell asleep and began to dream of a life with Emily.

JJ’s eyes fluttered open in the dark. _What time is it_ , JJ asked herself. She checked her phone. 3:47 a.m. _This is weird. I hardly ever wake up during the night. Maybe I need some water._ JJ crawled out of bed in pursuit of a glass of water.

As JJ walked into the kitchen to get water she saw Emily lying on the couch and a smile spread across her face. She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and turned the faucet on. “Jayje,” she heard Emily say her name. JJ turned around, “Hey, Em. I didn’t know you were still up.” “I can’t sleep so I thought I’d come hang out on the couch,” Emily said as she sat up. “I’m sorry. Something on your mind,” JJ asked her friend. “No, not really,” Emily replied. “Thank you, though. What are you doing up?” “Thirsty,” JJ said as she held up her glass of water. “Oh,” Emily replied. “Well I guess I’ll see you in the morning,” JJ said after drinking her water, “I hope you can get to sleep.” “Thanks. See you in the morning,” Emily said.

JJ put her glass in the sink and started walking back towards her room. As she reached the bedroom door, she heard Emily faintly say her name, “Jennifer.” “Yes,” JJ asked nervously. Emily got up from the couch and started walking towards JJ. “I lied. There is something on my mind. It’s been on my mind since the moment you got here. No, it’s been on my mind for years.” “Oh,” JJ asked with uncertainty, “What is it?” JJ’s heart began to beat faster in her chest. “I love you, Jayje,” Emily said, looking the blonde in the eye. “I have loved you since I first started working at the B.A.U. I never said anything because we worked together and then there was Will and Henry. There was that night in Paris but when I went back I was scared to lose your friendship. You were the only one who wasn’t upset with me. Then you married Will and I knew I shouldn’t say anything. Being here these last few years has allowed me to push my feelings aside and believe that I had gotten over you, but since you’ve been here all the old feelings came rushing back. I can’t deny it anymore, JJ. This might ruin our friendship but I can’t keep it a secret anymore,” Emily gushed out.

JJ was in shock. _She said she loves you_ , JJ thought to herself. _I never thought she would say it_ … “Jayje,” JJ was pulled from her thoughts. “Please say something,” a worried Emily pleaded. JJ smiled at the beautiful brunette. “I never thought I’d hear you say that,” JJ told Emily, “I love you too. I always have. I only pursued and married Will because I thought you didn’t feel the same way. I love you so much, Em.”

The two women stood staring at each other with smiles on their faces. The two women began to move towards each other. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ’s waist and JJ cupped Emily’s face. “I love you, Emily,” JJ said as she tiptoed and placed a kiss on Emily’s forehead. “I love you,” JJ said placing a kiss on Emily’s nose. “I love you,” JJ said, finally placing a kiss on Emily’s lips. Emily smiled before deepening the kiss. JJ allowed Emily to gently lead her into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ woke up and smiled. She turned over to see none other than Emily Prentiss lying next to her. _I could wake up next to her every day_ , JJ thought. Emily stretched her arms out and opened her eyes. “Hey,” she smiled at JJ. “Hey there,” JJ smiled back. “Did last night really happen or did I have a really incredible dream,” Emily asked sitting up. “It really happened,” JJ said. “Good,” Emily replied, “I’m sorry I took so long to tell you.” “Don’t be,” JJ reassured the beautiful woman next to her. “I waited just as long.” “That is very true,” Emily laughed and leaned in to give JJ a good morning kiss. “So what’s on the agenda for today,” JJ asked Emily after the sweet kiss. “I don’t have anything planned,” Emily said, “We could just hang out here?” “That sounds great to me,” JJ replied. “I’m hungry. Let’s go make pancakes,” Emily said excitedly while getting out of bed. “Yes! I love pancakes,” JJ yelled while running after Emily towards the kitchen.

The two women went into the kitchen and began to make pancakes. They were almost done mixing the batter when JJ “accidentally” flung some batter onto Emily. “Oh, I’m sorry,” JJ said innocently as she wiped the batter off of Emily’s arm and seductively licked it off of her finger. “Uh-huh, sure,” Emily replied with a smile. “Come here, Jayje.” JJ saw that Emily was leaning in for a kiss. She leaned in but before their lips met Emily got a handful of batter and smudged it on JJ’s face. “I cannot believe you Emily,” JJ said in shock. “Oh, I’m sorry,” Emily said mocking JJ’s earlier tone before busting out in laughter and running away. “Get back here, Prentiss,” JJ shouted at the older woman and began to chase after her. The two woman ran in circles around the apartment, laughing and shrieking like two teenage girls. Emily paused to catch her breath and JJ saw this as an opportunity. JJ tackled Emily and the two women landed on the couch. “Oh, hello,” Emily said breathlessly. “Hello,” JJ chuckled. The two women looked into each other’s eyes. JJ broke the moment of silence, “I love you, Em.” “I love you too, Jayje,” Emily said giving the blonde a kiss. “About those pancakes…” JJ began. “I just kissed you and all you can think about is pancakes,” Emily laughed out. “Yes,” JJ said matter-of-factly, “I told you, I love pancakes.” “So you did, my bad,” Emily said heading back into the kitchen with JJ trailing behind.

 JJ and Emily finished cooking their pancakes and sat down to eat. The two women began talking about a variety of subjects; a recent case the B.A.U. had had, Emily’s most recent skype date with Penelope and Sergio, and Henry’s upcoming soccer tournament, as well as many other things. JJ was happy. _I love how Emily makes everything feel the same even though everything is changed_ , JJ thought. She thought about how this just proved that Emily and she could be both lovers and best friends. With each moment that passed JJ’s dream of living her life with Emily seemed to be coming true.

“That sure is a beautiful smile on your face,” Emily interrupted herself midsentence. “You make me happy, Em,” JJ told her best friend. “You make me happy, too,” Emily told her as she got up from her seat. She walked around the counter to where JJ was sitting and gave her a kiss. JJ returned the kiss enthusiastically.

After breakfast the two women did the dishes and then cuddled up on the couch. They spent the day wrapped in each other’s arms, watching movies and talking about anything and everything. Around lunchtime Emily went to the coffee shop across the street and brought back sandwiches. For dinner they ordered takeout. The day passed blissfully for JJ and Emily.

After _Pretty Woman_ was over Emily turned to JJ. “You’re going home tomorrow, Jayje.” “I don’t want to,” JJ said with a sad look in her eyes. “So what does that mean for us,” Emily asked her best friend. “I don’t know,” JJ admitted, “I’ve thought about this for so long but I never thought about what we would do if it actually happened.” “Me too,” Emily said. They were both silent for a while. “I’m going to divorce Will,” JJ finally stated. “Oh, no, Jayje,” Emily began, “What about Henry?” “Will and I haven’t been happy for a while now. We haven’t been miserable, just unhappy,” JJ answered, “And as for Henry, he’s older now. It’s going to be difficult for him but I think he realizes that Will and I are better as friends.” Emily nodded. “I just want you to be sure.” “I am sure. I’ve wanted to for some time now. I just never had a reason to do it,” JJ replied. “Where would we live,” Emily asked. “I don’t know. I don’t want to leave the B.A.U. but I don’t want you to have to give up Interpol,” JJ answered. “I’d be willing to give it up for you, Jennifer,” Emily said, looking JJ in the eye. JJ smiled, “I know you would and I appreciate it, but I couldn’t ask you to do that.” “You’re not asking,” Emily said. “How about we think about our options and figure it out for sure when the divorce is finalized,” JJ suggested. “I guess that would be the best idea,” Emily said. “I love you, JJ.” “I love you too, Em,” JJ replied with a smile as she kissed the older woman. “You have an early flight,” Emily said, “Should we be getting to bed?” JJ knew that Emily had other reasons to get to bed besides having to wake up early. “Yes, bedtime,” JJ replied with a chuckle. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ JJ woke up to the alarm on Emily’s phone going off. She tried to ignore it but it was no use. She reached across the sleeping Emily lying next to her and swiped the alarm off. _Of course she is still asleep_ , JJ smiled to herself. _This woman can sleep through anything_ , it was actually surprising how deep of a sleeper Emily was, considering everything that she’d been through. JJ still had nightmares and woke at the slightest of sounds. _It is because she is so strong_ , JJ thought.

JJ laid back down, resting her head on Emily’s chest and wrapping her arm around her. Emily began to stir. “Good morning,” JJ said quietly. Emily grunted in response. “We have to get up now, Em,” JJ told the older woman. “I don’t want to,” Emily mumbled while rubbing her eyes. “I don’t want to either, but we have to,” JJ replied. “I don’t want you to go, Jayje,” Emily whispered. “I know,” JJ whispered back, “I don’t either.” Emily kissed the top of JJ’s golden head and sat up, “I guess we better get moving.”

While JJ took a shower, got ready, and packed her things Emily cooked breakfast. The two women sat at the bar silently eating breakfast and drinking coffee, just enjoying each other’s company. After they finished breakfast JJ took care of the dirty dishes while Emily called a taxi service. “It’ll be about fifteen minutes,” she told JJ staring downwards. “Em,” JJ said getting Emily to look at her. “Yes?” “Don’t worry,” JJ reassured her best friend, “It’ll only be a few months and then we will be together. Don’t worry about the ‘how’s’. We will figure the details out when the time comes. Right now I’m just happy that you are finally mine.” Emily smiled, “You’re right. I need to look on the bright side of this. I’m sorry.” “Don’t worry about it,” JJ told her as she leaned in for a kiss.

The two women spent the next fifteen minutes on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms, wanting to savor every moment together. Finally the buzzer rang, signaling that the taxi cab had arrived. Emily carried JJ’s bags downstairs and put them into the trunk of the cab. JJ and Emily sat side by side in the backseat of the car holding hands. It seemed as if the closer they got to the airport the harder they held each other’s hands.

When they reached the airport, the women shared a smile before getting out of the cab. “Just a minute. I’ll need a ride back,” Emily told the cab driver. JJ got her luggage out of the trunk and turned to Emily. “Thank you for having me,” she said. “I am so glad you came,” Emily said with a smile. “Me too.” “Call me when you land,” Emily asked JJ. “Of course,” JJ said. Emily leaned in to kiss her and JJ met her halfway. “I love you, Jennifer,” Emily said after their kiss. “I love you, too, my Blackbird,” JJ said with a smile. Emily smiled and pulled JJ in for one last hug. “I’ll see you later,” JJ said as she gathered her things and turned to walk into the airport. Emily watched JJ walk into the airport and got into the taxi. “See you, Jayje.”


End file.
